Cloud-based platforms offer the ability to securely share large volumes of content among trusted collaborators on a variety of user devices such as mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, desktop computers, and/or other devices. For example, a large enterprise with thousands of users (e.g., employees) and many terabytes of content might use a cloud-based content storage platform to efficiently and securely facilitate content access to various individual users and/or collaborative groups of users. In such cases, a user can access a large volume of objects stored in the cloud-based platform from a user device that might store merely a small portion of that volume locally. Such access can enable multiple users (e.g., collaborators) to manage certain shared objects for various collaborative purposes (e.g., document review, document approval, content development, audience presentation, etc.).
In many cases, such collaboration might be constrained by a flow of interactions (e.g., flow-based interactions, flow-based events, workflow, etc.) with the shared content. For example, a certain flow of events (e.g., launch, alert, review, edit, approve, sign, etc.) might be designed to accompany one or more documents (e.g., sales contract, legal agreement, financial underwriting proposal, etc.) to facilitate certain work items (e.g., completion, approval, etc.) pertaining to the documents. In some cases, one enterprise might invite users from one or more other external enterprises to participate in selected work items comprising a given workflow. For example, an external user might be selected for a reviewing role, an auditing role, a signing role, and/or other roles. Implementation of such cross-enterprise workflow collaboration continues to increase as many of today's business models rely on extensive partnering (e.g., with contract partners, with external employees, with external service providers, etc.).
Unfortunately, legacy techniques for managing flow-based interactions with shared content can be limited at least as pertaining to efficiently facilitating such interactions over shared documents.
What is needed is a technique or techniques to improve over legacy and/or over other considered approaches. Some of the approaches described in this background section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.